Akai Ito
by Hyorikazu
Summary: Whether I'm by your side or not. There's a red stings that ties someone with someone else. Kuroko no Basket fanfiction. AkaKuro here. Warning: sedikit OOC dan putar balik fakta.


Kuroko no Basket fict

**Disclaimed**: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**Genre**: Friendship/ Romance/ Shonen Ai

**Pairing**: AkaKuro

**Story by**: Hyorikazu

**Warning**: sedikit OOC dan putar balik fakta

* * *

Akai Ito - Red Strings

* * *

Minareta machi yuukuri fuki nukeru kaze

Futari shite itsumo no PEESU de aruiteru

[The wind slowly passes through a familiar town

Two people walk at the same pace as usual]

* * *

.

Angin dingin yang berhambur pelan terus menembus melewati celah benda-benda mirip persegi yang menjulang di kota yang sudah sangat familiar ini. Orang-orang menyebutnya Tokyo. Tempat dimana orang dan kendaraan pribadi maupun umum berlalu lalang setiap detiknya. Gedung yang menjulang dengan gagah, tanah yang padat dengan hunian modern, alat elektronik yang setiap harinya selalu berkembang pesat mengikuti pergantian zaman mengiringi deru langkah salah satu kota bergengsi ini.

Bau tanah yang menyeruak ke permukaan dan genangan-genangan cairan bening di pinggiran aspal menandakan sang hujan telah mengguyur kota terkenal ini tanpa harus memilah terlebih dahulu.

Saat ini hawanya sangat pas untuk jalan-jalan, bahkan mungkin diharuskan. Untuk menghangatkan tubuh sembari meregangkan otot yang beku karena seharian berdiam diri di rumah menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung mereda.

Dua insan berjalan dengan deru langkah seperti biasa, tenang dan santai. Itu sudah menjadi ritual mereka sehari-hari setiap sepulang sekolah. Jemari mereka berkaitan satu sama lain, saling memberi kekuatan dan kehangatan di setiap sentuhan lapisannya. Pemuda berambut biru langit dan satu lagi berambut merah merona. Bila dipikir lebih dalam, mereka itu lucu dan aneh. Biru muda perlambang air yang dingin, merah perlambang api yang membara. Benar-benar berlawanan bukan? Tapi mereka terlihat akrab, sangat akrab malah. Atau jangan-jangan.. lebih?

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku Akashi-kun"

"Ya Tetsu. Aku pulang"

"Hai'. Hati-hati"

Sang pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi pun berbalik membelakangi pemuda bermahkota biru langit, melambaikan tangan singkat kemudian bergegas kembali ke rumahnya supaya tidak kehujanan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rupanya langit sudah sangat muram. Tetes demi tetes butiran bening turun dari langit. Menjadi sekerumunan yang lebat nan berangin menyerang daratan. Bulan ini sang hujan sedang senang-senangnya menampakkan diri sebelum musim yang lain tiba untuk menggeser posisinya.

Pria berambut biru terang yang bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya, murid dari SMP Teikou terlihat sedang menyimak pelajaran sastra Jepang dengan khidmat. Terkenal dengan sebutan 'bayangan ke enam' dari tim basket yang tersohor berjuluk Kiseki no Sedai. Teknik misdirectionnya lah yang juga membantu tim menuju puncak kemenangan.

"Kerja yang bagus Tetsu!"

"Nice passing kurokocchi!"

"Kalah porsi latihanmu tambah tiga kali lipat. Menang vanilla milkshake sesukamu."

Pujian yang terlontar dari bibir semua temannya membuatnya tidak ingin beranjak dari SMP nya. Demi apapun, Kuroko merasa memiliki keluarga kecil. Biarpun cekcok dan adu mulut mengiringi hari, biarpun keringat terus bercucuran karena porsi latihan ditambah oleh sang kapten, Kuroko tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Tidak sama sekali.

"Akashi-kun, janjinya?"

Iris tidak kompak itu menatap lembut ke iris biru langit di sebelahnya. Tersenyum simpul. Merangkul bahu teman seperjuangan yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Mengacak-acak lembut helaian rambut birunya.

"Tentu Tetsu. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah melanggar janji kan?"

Pemuda yang disebut hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Mereka tetap berjalan berdua dengan posisi seperti itu. Terlihat berlebihan memang. Tidak peduli dengan cercahan, mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama.

Pada akhirnya tibalah saatnya. Saat dimana semua siswa menantikan hasil jerih payah selama 3 tahun yang ditukar dengan kertas gulungan berisi coretan-coretan angka. Tapi tidak dengan Kuroko. Hatinya tetap bersikeras untuk tidak melenggang dari sekolah ini. Sekolah yang sangat dicintainya. Mulai dari ruang kelas, murid, halaman, perpustakaan, apalagi gedung olahraga. Tempat dimana dapat meluapkan emosi positif dan bakatnya. Sedih. Meskipun raut wajahnya datar, kedua bola matanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Kuroko mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya dan berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah. Sang bayangan butuh ketenangan —bukan tetapi butuh seseorang yang dapat menenangkan hatinya yang tengah dilanda kegalauan.

"Tetsu?"

"Ah, Akashi-kun." Kuroko hanya menunduk melihat teman setimnya yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro tengah duduk di sisinya.

"Kau tidak bersenang-senang?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala lemas. Iris berlawanan di sebelahnya hanya menatap heran kemudian menyeringai. Iris biru cerah itu mencuri-curi pandang.

'Oh kami-sama, dia benar-benar mirip malaikat (maut).' Pikir Kuroko

"Ayo kita main"

Ah. Kuroko batuk-batuk, tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Benar-benar tidak disangka dia akan diajak main berdua dengan si malaikat (maut). Kuroko pun menurutinya dengan senang hati. Toh pilihannya hanya akan ada dua:  
Pertama dia AKAN pulang dengan selamat.  
Kedua dia HARUS pulang dengan selamat.

Sang rambut merah mencolok berjalan mendahului Kuroko, tangan kanannya mengarah ke belakang pertanda dia harus mendapatkan tangan pemuda rambut biru langit itu. Tanpa pikir-pikir pun, Kuroko meraihnya.

"Kau memang tidak bisa shoot ya Tetsu." Seringai lebar nan mencekam itu terpampang di wajah putihnya.

"Akashi-kun mengerti itu"

"Kau juga selalu kalah one-on-one"

"Akashi-kun sudah paham kelemahanku"

Terdengar tawa pelan lolos begitu saja dari mulut seorang Akashi yang sedang mendribble bola berwarna oranye itu. Tawa yang asli, bukan sindiran atau intimidasi. Dia tahu, imejnya tidak akan luntur bila berhadapan dengan Kuroko maka dari itu Akashi membiarkan saja apa yang tubuhnya jalankan. Pemuda itu memang bisa diandalkan sebagai teman. Kuroko pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

One-on-one terus berlanjut, tetapi Kuroko malah jatuh terduduk. Belum pernah dia one-on-one selama 93 menit yang hasilnya sudah barang tentu nihil. Bola tetap mengayun santai di telapak tangan sang kapten Teikou.

"Bangun Tetsu. Ayo makan."

"Tapi Akashi-kun, aku—"

"Kutraktir." Pemilik iris berlawanan itu mengulurkan tangannya, yang bersangkutan pun langsung membalasnya.

.

* * *

Fuzakeatte waratta ato ni kizuita

Mita kotonai otonabita sono manazashi

[After fooling around and laughing I saw

That mature gaze I'd never seen before]

Nanimo hanasana kutatte ii yo daijoubu

Kimochi wa kitto machigai janai

[It's alright if you don't say anything

Your feelings are surely not mistaken]

* * *

.

Mereka berdua makan di restoran bernama Maji Burger, kenapa? Karena vanilla milkshake kesukaan Kuroko ada di tempat itu. Berbicara satu sama lain, mereka mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing. Tanpa malu, tanpa ego. Hanya kejujuran dan saling menerima. Berbeda saat di sekolah, Kuroko dan Akashi kali ini suka berbicara dan bercanda.

Irisnya, pandangannya, rambutnya, cara berbicara, cara berpakaian, sifatnya.  
Semua yang ada pada dirinya..

"Tets—"

"A— Silakan Akashi-kun."

"Em.. Kemana kau akan lanjut? Ingat Tetsu. Jangan satu sekolah dengan yang lain."

"Anoo.. belum memilih. Akashi-kun sendiri?" Kuroko canggung.

Iris berlawanan itu berhenti di meja, menatap kosong gelas vanilla milkshake Kuroko. Layaknya benda itu lebih asyik dipandang daripada yang ada di hadapannya. Seperti pertanyaan itu tidak boleh terucap oleh siapapun. Tapi sudah terlanjur keluar.

Tidak, kenapa tiba-tiba aku tidak ingin mengatakannya?

Akashi berperang dengan pikiran dan perasaannya. Pemuda di depannya hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam. Seakan ikut larut dengan semua dilema Akashi.

.

* * *

Tada massugu nanika ni tsuki susunde yuku

Anata wo ne tsuitsuine mitsumete shimau

[Just move straight ahead towards something

I can't help looking at you]

* * *

.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Rakuzan. Mungkin."

Ah, iris biru langit itu kini terlihat menakutkan di mata Akashi sehingga dia harus membuang muka.

"Tetsu"

"Hm?" Kuroko menyeruput milkshakenya.

"Err suki dayo."

Eh? Kuroko mengerjap secara beraturan. Memastikan orang di depannya ini tidak mengalami kepleset lidah. Oke, semburat merah tipis yang terpampang. Tatapannya yang tidak mengintimidasi. Masih tetap tenang dan sedikit salah tingkah. Kuroko lah yang mengintimidasinya sekarang.

"Kuso. Jangan menatapku seakan-akan aku alien yang pertama kali kau lihat!"

Oke. Dia memang salah tingkah.

"Tetsu!"

Matanya yang aneh mulai melotot tapi tidak terlihat menakutkan, lucu malah.  
Rasanya tawa Kuroko ingin meledak, tapi diurungkan. Dia tidak mau menanggung akibatnya.

"Domo Akashi-kun."

Tidak enak memang berpacaran dalam waktu singkat, yang kemudian harus dilanjutkan long distance relation. Itu saja bila berlanjut. Bagaimana lagi? Toh perasaan bila tidak diucapkan akan terus mengganggu, malah menyakitkan. LDR juga dibutuhkan kepercayaan yang lebih dari sekedar janji.

Matahari sudah mulai bersembunyi, kedua insan itu sedang berjalan untuk pulang. Sang kapten Teikou mengantarkan pulang budaknya —yang kini menjadi kekasihnya— . Melangkahkan kaki sambil menautkan jemari, seakan tidak ingin kehilangannya sampai kapanpun.

"Tetsu, kau akan lanjut ke sekolah yang tim basketnya terkenal kan?"

Kuroko hanya diam.

Diam.

Dia tidak ingin bilang —bukan tapi takut. Takut melukai hati sang kapten. Kuroko hanya melangkah sambil menunduk, menatap aspal basah yang mungkin lebih indah daripada wajah Akashi.  
Sepertinya dugaan Akashi memang benar dan selalu benar. Kapten Teikou itu malah mengacak-acak helaian biru mencolok di sebelahnya diiringi senyum manis yang belum pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapapun.  
"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi merogoh tasnya, mengambil seperti buntalan serat halus berwarna merah. Dia meminta tangan Kuroko, diletakkan benda itu di telapak tangan sang bayangan sembari menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Meskipun aku ada di sisimu atau tidak. Benang merah ini yang akan selalu menghubungkan kita."

Berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi sang bayangan dan pelukan yang lama. Setitik air mata membasahi pipi keduanya. Langit pun menitikkan airnya.

* * *

Soba ni itemo hanaretemo

Dareka to dareka tsunagu.. akai ito

[Whether I'm by your side or not

There's a red string.. that ties someone with someone else]

.

#the end

* * *

Huwee~ akhirnya saya bisa nyelesaiin fict ini n mengabaikan yg kemarin lalala~ #digeplak

gomenne kalo engga menusuk dan ga nyambung ceritanya ._.  
Sebenernya gambaran di otak udah jelas ples dramatis, tapi gtw kenapa jd abal gini TwT

ini diadopsi(?) dr lagunya om Koshi Inaba - Akai Ito , ending 1nya Kekkaishi., kalo pngen tw lagunya, silakan donlot~ :'3

ah, hampir lupa.  
Happy New Year All!  
Akemashite Omedettou Gozaimasu minna-san! \(*O*)/ #nyumetLPG #ledakinAhomine

Ahomine: *gosong* DAFUQ! APA SALAH GUE?!

Author: Salah sapa muka remang gitu~ #dilemparLPG#kaboorr

ah! yaudah deh, arigatou buat yg udah baca diem2(?), ripiu, pollow, paporit fict saya kemarin, makasih banyak buat kritik en sarannya juga!  
berkat anda saya jadi lebih maju(?) dan produktip(?) :'D #peluk2

Oke, seperti biasa If you like or not, ripiu pleease~ X'D


End file.
